Clementine Lewis
Clementine Lewis is a main character in season 3 of the ''Zoo (''prior she is a guest with a recurring role.) She is the daughter of Mitch Morgan and Audra Lewis, though prior to the events of the series, she hadn't seen her father since she was 2 years old. Early Life Clementine has suffered from an unknown disease since she was 7 years old. When she was first diagnosed, her father Mitch went to every research hospital in the country to try to help her, but her mother put a stop to it because she didn't want Clementine to spend what time she had left in hospitals being tested on. She has seizures because of her illness and her father gave her a dog, Henry, to warn her about them. Due to her illness, most kids, including herself referred to her as "Dead Girl". Her best friend is her dog. Animal Crisis Season 1 Blame it on Leo Henry gets out of their yard due to their fence being broken. While Clem jokes with her mother, her stepdad calls telling Audra that Henry was hit by a car on Cranston Street and he's on his way to the vet. Later that night Clem overhears her mother and stepdad talking about how much the vet bill was going to cost. The vet had informed them it would be $3,000 (on top of Clem's own medical bills) plus follow-up surgery. They talk about a Plan A (calling Mitch), but the idea is denied by her mother. They go with Plan B (Make your kid smile) as Justin states Clem's is not going to lose her best friend. Clementine, wanting to help with Henry's medical bills, begins to gather things to sell to help with the cost. Her mother finds an old picture of Mitch in her dresser drawer and she asks her mother if he would come and see her if she got really bad. Clem's mother says she doesn't know. Justin brings in Henry and informs Clem that he will be fine he just needs to take it easy and take his medications. This is What it Sounds Like Mitch reaches out and calls, Justin agrees to let him talk to Clementine. She informs her him that her dog Henry got hit by a car but that he was okay. Mitch states that he should come and see Henry and her sometime soon. Yet she doesn't give him much time with her saying she has to go to the doctor before hanging up. The Cheese Stands Alone Clem and Mitch see each other for the first time in eight years. When her mother asks what Mitch had planned he said he was just going to improvise. She tells Clem to take Mitch to the park and that she would get some sandwiches packed up for a picnic. Clementine says she'll get Henry's leash while she does so. At the park, Mitch asks why it's called her park. Clementine tells him that her mom really never lets her out of the house by herself anymore but when she does she's allowed to come to this park with Henry. Mitch then hands her a parking ticket that is exactly 10 years old that he got outside of Brigham and Woman's Hospital on the day she was born. Clem states that it's like a family heirloom. Later that night Mitch brings Clementine home and puts her to bed. Murmuration Season 2 The Day of the Beast Clementine Hybrid Crisis Season 3 No Place Like Home Diaspora Ten Years Gone Welcome to the Terra Dome Drop It Like It’s Hot Oz Is Oz Wham, Bam, Thank You Sam Category:Characters Category:Main Characters